Penny, FTW
by immortalbeloved13
Summary: Penny appears on "Jeopardy!" One-shot.


A/N: This is just a quick, fluffy one-shot that I thought of the other night when Albert Einstein was the answer to Final Jeopardy. Hope you all enjoy!

**Penny, FTW**

The guys were all gathered around the television in 4A. They were staring at the screen with rapt attention. The music for "Jeopardy" came on, and they all shifted nervously.

"Sheldon, are you sure this was the best idea?" Leonard asked.

"Of course! She's made it to the final match! I have absolute faith in Penny!"

Howard had to interject.

"But…the College Tournament? Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Yeah, Penny just started school," Raj added.

Sheldon just shushed them.

No one said a word as the game began. Their Thai food lay neglected and forgotten on the coffee table.

. . .

The Jeopardy Round:

The categories weren't too bad. Penny did especially well with "Shakespeare's Women" and "The D.C. Universe." Each of the guys chalked that up to her friendship with them.

When the show went to its first commercial break, Penny was not in the lead. She was, however, in a very close second.

The program started back up again, with Alex Trebek interviewing each contestant. He came to Penny first.

"Penny here is in her second semester at UCLA. Now Penny, you say your husband convinced you to go back to school?"

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure how well I would do, but he was really encouraging so I decided to give it a go and it's been wonderful."

"You've described your marriage as a fairy tale, something completely unexpected. What made it such a surprise for you?"

"Well, for one thing, my husband is a very smart and successful man. I was just this regular girl who had dropped out of community college and lived across the hall. We came from two different worlds, but somehow we fell for each other over the years. He helped me out with my Penny Blossoms business and I got him to come out of his shell. We completely changed each other's lives, and I think it's really amazing that I might have missed out on so much happiness if I had ended up moving anywhere else," she gushed.

Alex smiled warmly.

"Truly a very sweet story. Good luck to you, Penny."

"Thanks Alex."

"Even Alex Trebek loves her," Raj said, shaking his head in wonder.

. . .

The Double Jeopardy Round:

Penny dominated in the second round. She was specializing in business at school (her Penny Blossoms had really taken off), but she had also wisely put in a wide selection of classes into her schedule. The science and math questions that prevailed in this round didn't give her any pause. She wiped the floor with the other contestants in the sports category as well.

At round's end, Penny had $17,000. The person in second had a little over $12,000 and the other contestant had not made it, having gone into the red as the round was winding up.

The game wasn't exactly hers, but it looked like she had a real shot at winning the game.

. . .

Final Jeopardy:

The guys had abandoned their seats and were sitting on the floor now, faces practically pushed up against the television screen.

Alex Trebek read out the Final Jeopardy clue.

"This academic giant of the 20th century would later go on to suffer a severe emotional crisis over his contributions to the scientific field. He was known to have said: 'Do not worry about your difficulties in mathematics. I can assure you mine are still greater.' You have thirty seconds, players. Good luck."

Penny began writing an answer right away, but it was taking her an awfully long time.

Sheldon had his hands to his face and was watching her, wide-eyed.

"Come on Penny, this is an easy one!"

Leonard patted Sheldon on the back.

"Maybe she's just psyching the other girl out. She has a hell of a poker face you know."

Sheldon gave Leonard a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it.

Alex spoke up.

"Time's up. Pens down please."

Penny was up first.

"Penny let's see what you have written."

Penny's answer came up on the screen:

Who is Albert Einstein? P.S. I love you, Sheldon!

Alex read the answer aloud and chuckled.

"That's correct! Now let's see what you've wagered: $10,000, which takes you up to $27,000."

Alex went on to the other girl, who also had the correct answer.

"Let's see what you've wagered."

The other person had bet everything they had, but they still came up short of Penny's grand total.

"That means, Penny, that you are today's champion and the winner of our College Tournament. Congratulations, young lady!"

Then, right there on national television, Penny did a happy dance.

Sheldon shot up to his feet and did a dance of his own.

"Mrs. Penny Cooper, for the win!"


End file.
